


Pre-game Ritual

by underworldy_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldy_king/pseuds/underworldy_king
Summary: Suga wants to have a bit of fun before a game with a certain wing spiker.  However, Tanaka and Noya might have found out a bit more than they wanted to know about mom and dad.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Pre-game Ritual

They didn’t know how they managed to sneak away from their teammates before Karasuno’s match but they did. 

Daichi had gotten lucky when ditching Tanaka; Kiyoko had walked in with perfect timing. Suga on the other hand had to convince Noya that he forgot something on the bus before running off the first chance he got.

Daichi pushed open the bathroom door, they looked at the empty room before Daichi pushed Suga up to the wall and started kissing him.

The whole bus ride to the game Suga had been teasing Daichi, knowing just the right buttons to push. Suga chuckled at how easy it was to get what he wanted when it came to his boyfriend.

The past few months had been similar to this as if they couldn’t keep their hands off the other and the smallest touches could push either of them over the edge. They were starting to run out of excuses when they ran off together.

Daichi kissed down the setters neck making sure not to leave any visible marks as Suga tugged on Daichi’s hair.

“How long do we have?” Daichi asked, pulling up Suga’s shirt enough to play with his nipples.

“F-fifteen minutes, ten when Noya realizes I sent him on a wild goose chase—“ Suga answered, unable to focus with Daichi’s tongue swirling over his sensitive chest.

Daichi pulled back for a moment. “Did you hear that?”

“The sound of you not fucking me? Then yes,” Suga smiled innocently.

“You’re impatient today, aren’t you?”

Suga pulled off Daichi’s shirt with a grin. “Are you really complaining?” 

Daichi pulled the setter into another kiss, their body’s close as Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

They made their way over to one of the stalls, it might not have been the cleanest place they’ve hooked up but it was what they had to work with.

Daichi’s shirt hung on the stall door as he pulled back from the kiss. Suga’s lips red as his face was flushed the most beautiful pink Daichi could imagine.

“Suck,” Daichi stated. Suga greedily took Daichi’s fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva as he sucked.

It didn’t take long for the setter's pants and boxer-briefs to be tugged off as Daichi began prepping him. Soft whimpers escaped the setters mouth as he tried not to be as loud as he usually was.

Seeing what he was doing, Daichi lowered himself and took Suga’s dick into his mouth, getting the loud gasp he wanted.

“Daichi~“ Suga moaned, quickly getting distracted in the pleasure.

Daichi pushed another finger in as he continued to suck on his boyfriend's dick, loving each whine and moan that escaped his pretty mouth.

“Please,” Suga whined.

Daichi pulled back leaving a nice mark on Suga’s thigh before he stood again.

“Please, what Koshi?” Daichi’s lips barely touching Suga’s neck as he whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me already or I’m fucking you,” Suga managed.

Daichi pushed his boyfriend back to the side of the stall and lifted him up as Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist.

It was painfully slow for the setter. Daichi always took his time, making sure when to be gentle even if it bothered the ever-living fuck out of his boyfriend sometimes.

Suga moan as Daichi pushed in fully. “Fucking finally,” Suga whined out.

Daichi thrust into him making sure to hit just the right spot to make his boyfriend a muttering mess. Lewd noises, grunts, and moans echoed in the bathroom as the two were so caught up with the pleasure the other was giving them that they barely had time to notice the person entering the bathroom.

They paused as they both seemed to hear the sound of the door creak open and the loud footsteps of no other than Tanaka. Suddenly grateful that the stall door was closed and locked, and at the very least Suga was attached to Daichi’s waist unseen completely.

Tanaka had been looking for Daichi for a good ten minutes to tell him they were soon starting. He might have gotten a bit distracted with the team manager as she pulled her hair up. Tanaka couldn’t help but watch Kiyoko’s beauty for a few moments too long losing track of the captain.

“Yo Daichi you in here?“ Tanaka paused looking under the stalls slightly. 

Usually, it was Hinata having to run off to the bathrooms before a match.

Suga gave Daichi a look as if to dare him to say anything but an absolute lie. There was no way either of them would live it down if Tanaka knew about their pre-game rituals.

“Yeah, just working out some things,” Daichi answered.

“Without a shirt?” Tanaka asked, brows furrowed.

Suga bit his tongue, he wanted to burst out laughing all the while wanting to yell for Tanaka to leave already.

“Didn’t want to get anything on it?” Daichi answered.

If Tanaka noticed the uncertain tone of Daichi’s voice he didn’t let on. “Oh that makes sense, I just wanted to let you know coach asked where the hell you were.”

Suga smirked and rolled his hips up as Daichi tried and failed at not reacting. He instead bit down on Suga’s shoulder hiding his reaction the best he could.

Just as if things couldn’t get worse the door creaked open again and Noya barged into the bathroom just as loudly.

“Is Suga in here?!” He asked, irritated.

“Guess our fifteen minutes were up sooner than we thought,” Daichi whispered.

“So help me if you pull out,” Suga glared.

Outside the stall, Tanaka shook his head. “Nah, just Daichi,” he answered.

“Damn I thought for sure he was headed this direction—why’s Daichi’s shirt on the stall door?”

The room was silent for a moment. Noya looked at the bottom of the stall where he could only see one pair of legs and if he recalled people didn’t usually go to the bathroom in that direction. That was when he realized.

Noya pulled Tanaka out the door muttering, “Oh shit,” a few times as he did so.

Tanaka glared. “What the hell was that for?!”

Noya laughed. “I think we should head back to the team a while.” Before closing the door completely he couldn’t help but call out. “Oh, and Suga, you owe me ice cream after the game!”

Things were starting to finally click in place for Tanaka when he heard the second voice call back.

“Get the hell out already, Nishinoya!”

Noya let the door slam shut as he chuckled to himself.

“You’re telling me they were—so it is true—“

Noya shushed him. “I’ve told you it’s a bit convenient they always close up the gym together or that time Daichi was limping after lunch while Suga’s hair looked like someone had conveniently been tugging on it.”

Hearing the door close and the sound of their friends leave Daichi wasted no time in thrusting back into Suga. His hands dug into the setters hips as he held him up.

“Fuck, right there a-again!” Suga shouted.

Daichi did as he was told and it wasn’t too long until Suga came on to his stomach luckily missing his shirt.

“Pull out, trust me,” he muttered clearly riding out his high.

Daichi pulled out, lowering his boyfriend back to his feet as Suga smirked and got on his knees. He took Daichi into his warm mouth, licking over the tip before taking more into his mouth.

Daichi couldn't take it much longer looking down at the innocent look on his boyfriend’s face as Suga had his dick in his mouth. The sight was what threw him over the edge.

When Suga tased the cum he pulled back only to let his boyfriend cum onto his face. The warm liquid dripped down his face and Daichi wasn’t sure how they were going to get through a game without taking another ‘break’.

“Suga—“

“I know, I’m hot. Now go get me a towel to clean up before we’re late or before Hinata decides to visit us too.”

They cleaned up quickly and got dressed back in their uniforms as they made their way to the game.

Both agreeing they weren’t completely finished yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
> 🧡✌️


End file.
